Blue Eyes and Faeries Version 2
by Ryn Serenity
Summary: STORY HAS BEEN REWRITTEN! except for chapter seven If you've read this before, please go back and reread. Summary: Artemis Fowl:YuGiOh crossover. What would happen if Seto Kaiba and Artemis Fowl were to meet? Find out in the all new version of BEAF
1. It Was A Cold and Stomy Night

Hello everyone! RynSerenity, formerly known as Galen Archer, here! Welcome to "Blue Eyes and Faeries" version2.0! For those of you just joining us, welcome! For people who've read this before, please start again from chapter one. There are some important changes to the story that you need to read. And now, the copyrights and warnings. Artemis, will you do the honors?

Artemis: (SIGH) fine. Artemis Fowl and all related characters belong to Eoin Colfer. Seto Kaiba and all related characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. There. Are you happy?

Me: Yes! Thank you, Arty. Oh, one more note: You'll notice the characters calling each other "(last name)-san". Since the story DOES take place in Japan, they'll be using the Japanese formal. the -san is just like saying, "Mr.(last name)". Also, keep in mind that I've only been studying Japanese for about three months, and most of my vocabulary comes from reading manga, so cut me some slack, okay?

WARNINGS: This story is rated "M" for a reason. There is Yaoi, or Slash, in later chapters. If you don't like it, please don't flame me saying so. Just don't read the bloody story!

* * *

Chapter 1 

It Was a Cold and Stormy Night...

It was a cold night in Domino City, Japan. The streetlights were just beginning to come on, and the wind ruffled the tops of the trees surrounding a tall corporate building. A black Lexus sped down the nearly empty streets. Inside the car, its' driver accelerated slightly. Twenty-one-year-old Artemis Fowl didn't like to be late...

* * *

Inside the Building

* * *

Twenty-five-year old Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corporation, leaned back in his chair and stretched his arms. He had an appointment, and he expected them to be late. He smirked to himself. Who was he kidding? This was Artemis Fowl, possibly one of the most intelligent people he had ever had the pleasure of corresponding with. Given Artemis' reputation, he would arrive exactly at nine o'clock, just as he was supposed to. Kaiba glanced at the clock on the upper right-hand corner of the screen of his Powerbook. Five...four...three...two...one... 

"Kaiba-san, a Fowl-san is here to see you."

"Send him in."

* * *

Artemis' Inner Monologue

* * *

As I entered the building, I couldn't help but be impressed. KaibaCorp. was truly state-of-the-art. Some of the technology was on the border of rivaling my own, a feat which none had manage to accomplish. At the reference desk, a woman in her mid-thirties asked me my name. 

"Artemis Fowl the Second. I have an appointed with Kaiba-san."

"One moment, please." She pressed a button on her desk.

"Kaiba-san, a Fowl-san is here to see you."

"Send him in" Even through the small speakers, that voice sent a chill up my spine. And trust me, it takes a lot to do that. I knew this was going to be one hell of a business meeting...


	2. First Meetings

Hello and welcome back to Chapter 2! See chapter one for copyrights and warnings, since I hate re-typing all that stuff. I really have nothing important to say about this chapter, so enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2 

First Meetings

Kaiba looked up from his laptop when he heard a sharp knock upon the door.

"It's open. Come in!" He called. The door swung open, and Kaiba's breath caught in his throat.

The most beautiful creature he had ever seen had just walked into his office. His hair was black as midnight, which contrasted sharply with his pale skin. His eyes were an unnerving shade of ice blue, and he had a piercing stare. It made Kaiba feel like he wasn't wearing anything at all, a thought which really didn't bother him as much as it should have.

A very faint and very un-Kaiba-like blush tinged the brunette's cheeks for a fraction of a second, so he leaned back in his chair slightly and crossed his long legs, praying the younger man hadn't noticed.

"Fowl-san, I presume?" The man smiled, almost vampire-like. That smirk made shivers go up Kaiba's spine.

"Please, Kaiba-san. We've been corresponding daily for the past three years. I think you know me well enough to address me as Artemis," he said, his Japanese nearly flawless. He spoke with it with a peculiar accent, something Kaiba couldn't quite place. Normally, it would have irritated him, but to his shock, it -dare he say it?- turned him on a little.

"Only it you'll call me Seto," he said, switching to English, "A pleasure to make your acquaintance at last... Artemis," Kaiba finished, extending his hand for the other man to shake. Artemis took it, and the two shook hands, neither one wanting to let go.

* * *

Artemis' Inner Monologue

* * *

Wow. There is no way this magnificent creature could be Seto Kaiba. No way in hell. He's too bloody gorgeous. There's no way he's real. He has to be a hologram! 

Okay, Artemis. Stop and think. If he was a hologram, you couldn't be shaking his hand. Damn. Why did he have to be so attractive?

* * *

End Artemis' Inner Monologue

* * *

"So... Seto... What purpose did you call me here for? I am a busy man, you know..." Artemis asked. He was genuinely interested in what KaibaCorp had to offer for him. As well as what Kaiba could offer him... 

Artemis shook his head slightly to clear it of such thoughts. The corner of Kaiba's lips twitched ever so slightly.

"Patience, my friend... We will get to that in due time..." Kaiba closed the cover of his laptop and slid it into a drawer in his desk. He then stood up and walked over so that he was leaning against the desk in front of Artemis. He grabbed the collar of the raven-haired man's white shirt and pulled him close to him so that his lips gently brushed Artemis' when he spoke.

"But first, I have another matter of business to attend to..." Kaiba said, then leaned down to kiss him.

* * *

I just realized that I actually do have something to say! I realize that Artemis is a little out-of-character, but this is my first Artemis Fowl fanfiction. I'm trying, I really am. Also, my interpretation of Artemis is loosely based on a real person I know, who just happens to be named Artemis. You have no idea how much teasing he gets for that. So, because of that, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to him. Thanks for the inspiration, Artemis! (even though he'll probably never read this, hahaha)

Remember, I appreciate reviews! It only takes a minute of your time. Thank you!


	3. Explorations

Whoo! Chapter three! This is where the shounen-ai starts, so if you don't like it, you may want to leave now. It only gets worse from here. Everyone else, kick back, relax, and enjoy the two bishounen snogging! (winks)

COPYRIGHT AND WARNING: see Chapter One.

* * *

Chapter 3 

Explorations

Artemis closed his eyes, and leaned into Kaiba's embrace, wrapping his arms around his neck and pressing him against his desk. He ran his tongue over Kaiba's lips, asking for what they both knew he would get. He felt Kaiba part his lips slightly against his, and he twined his fingers in his dark brown hair, deepening their kiss, their tongues battling for dominance, until at last they parted, both completely breathless.

Kaiba's slender fingers made quick work of the buttons on Artemis' shirt, and once that was done, he tossed it aside with a flick of his wrist. Tangling his fingers in Kaiba's hair again, Artemis pulled him down to kiss him again, the close contact moving their hips together, creating a friction they couldn't help but notice, causing them both to moan softly.

Untangling one hand from his hair, Artemis placed it gently on Kaiba's neck, sliding it down to loosen his tie, then moving to his shirt. Once that troublesome piece of clothing was removed, he tore his mouth away from Kaiba's, panting lightly, and slowly trailed kisses down his chest, eliciting small moans from the older businessman.

"Enjoying this?" The younger man asked, a hint of humor in his voice. He got his answer when he felt Kaiba's arousal pressed against the side of his thigh. He mentally smirked to himself. This was turning out better than he thought it would...

Artemis suddenly yelped in protest as their positions were reversed, and he found himself on his back, with the older man straddling his hips.

"My turn," Kaiba said, his fingers making quick work of his belt buckle, and Artemis quickly found himself naked. Now, Artemis had always been a very modest person, so his first instinct was to cover himself. Those thoughts were quickly pushed out of his head by Kaiba crushing their lips together in an almost bruising kiss. Artemis kissed him back with the same intensity until at last, they broke apart because of that pesky thing called air.

"Seto, have you ever done this before?" Kaiba hesitated.

"...Maybe. Why?"

"Because you're really good at it!" Artemis cried out suddenly as he felt Kaiba place his hand on his thigh and slowly slid it upward.

Suddenly, the two were interrupted by a knock on the door.


	4. Kaiba Should Really Lock His Door

Why can I never think of anything to say up here in my little rant space? Oh, yeah. Because I never have anything to say. Wait! I do! When Mokuba says "nii-sama", he's basically saying "big brother". If I got that wrong, please correct me.

* * *

Chapter 4  
Kaiba Should Really Lock His Door... 

They looked at each other, eyes wide.

"SHIT!" They both exclaimed. Kaiba, taking control of the situation, quickly said, "Artemis, you get under my desk. I'll put my coat on and stand in front of you. That way, whomever it is won't be able to see you." Artemis shot him a disapproving look.

"There is no way in hell that I'm-"

"Do you have a better plan?"

"No, unfortunately."

"Then get under the fucking desk!" Kaiba said, an edge of annoyance in his voice. Artemis gave him a look that could send normal men running for their mommies and disappeared beneath his desk. Kaiba retrieved his trademark trenchcoat from its' place on the back of his chair, quickly threw it on, and buttoned it, giving himself the image that he still had a shirt on.

"Come in!" He called, leaning in what he hoped was a casual way, while making sure that his coat fully covered Artemis. The door swung open, and a black blur flew into the room, tackling Kaiba against his desk. Luckily, he managed to push the black shape off of him and get back on his feet before it noticed Artemis, who was trying to make himself as small as possible while still looking for his clothes.

"Hello, Mokuba. Aren't you supposed to be at home?" Kaiba asked, one eyebrow raised. Mokuba, who had obviously gotten a hold of something containing sugar, giggled insanely, and did a little dance.

"Yes but I got kinda bored, and nobody would give me any more sugar, so I decided to come and visit you- what's the matter with your eyes, nii-sama?" Mokuba stopped in mid-sentence, something that irritated Kaiba to no end, and pointed to his eyes. Normally sapphire blue, they had darkened to almost black. Kaiba quickly wracked his brain for an excuse.

"Nothing. My eyes are just adjusting to some new drops." He said. Now this was not a total lie, which made him feel better. Hours in front of a computer screen had given the brunette serious vision problems. He wore contacts, and was supposed to take eye drops, but conveniently forgot on most occasions, unless Mokuba reminded him. Mokuba seemed to believe this story.

"Oh. Okay. So, are you busy right now, or can I spend some time with my nii-sama for a while?" Mokuba said, seemingly vibrating with energy. Kaiba was about to say of course he would, and figure out a way to get Artemis out of his office fully-clothed, by he felt said man brush against him in his search for his clothes, and suddenly changed his mind.

"I'm terribly sorry Mokuba, but I'm really busy today. But, I promise that this weekend we'll do something fun together, okay? How does the beach sound?" Mokuba looked considerably happier.

"Okay! I'll take the limo home. Don't come back too late!" And with that, he scampered out the door, most likely to the dislike of Natsuki, the KaibaCorp. secretary. Kaiba moved away from the desk, extending his hand to Artemis, who grabbed it and pulled himself up.

"Now, where were we...?" He said, wrapping his arms around Kaiba's neck and kissing him deeply, pulling him back onto the desk.


	5. Torturing Kaiba is Fun!

Wow. Chapter Five. I didn't think I'd get this far on this re-write. So far, I've re-written six out of seven chapters. I'm trying to get this re-write done before school starts, because I'll be busy, busy, busy once it does! So, for now, enjoy the new and improved Chapter Five!

* * *

Chapter 5  
Torturing Kaiba is Fun! 

Artemis decided that he needed to get Kaiba back for removing all of his clothes so quickly, but just taking the other man's clothes off wouldn't be enough. Oh, no. Artemis had something far worse planned for our friend Kaiba. You see, while he was under the desk, Artemis had managed to find, and put on, his pants, which would make the older man rather frustrated.

Sometime during their kiss, Kaiba became aware that he was on his back, and that his coat had somehow disappeared. Artemis pulled away, and gave him a smile that you wouldn't want to see a wild animal making at you.

"My dear Seto, I do believe that you need to be punished for making me wait underneath that desk for approximately..." Artemis looked at his watch, one of the only things that had remained on," six minutes," he said. He shifted his position so that he was now straddling Kaiba's shins, and he leaned forward, running the tips of his fingers over the brunette's chest, sending shivers down his back. Artemis looked up quickly when Kaiba moaned a bit louder than he was expecting him to.

"Seto, is your office soundproof?"

"Yes."

"_Good_..." He answered, giving him another one of his vampiric smiles, while pulling the zipper of Kaiba's pants down with his teeth and tugging them, along with his boxers, off in quick succession, causing Kaiba to let out a small gasp as the cold air of his office hit his bare skin. Artemis' grin widened by a few more teeth when he saw the kind of reaction he was getting out of the brunette.

When Kaiba opened his eyes, he looked Artemis over. Something didn't seem quite right...

"Artemis were you wearing pants when you got under my desk?"

"_Maybe_..." Kaiba couldn't think of a response to that, but sometimes actions speak louder than words. He settled for attacking Artemis' neck with his teeth, while working on the buttons of the younger man's slacks. Artemis wasn't prepared for this double assault, and he had to bite his lower lip rather hard to keep himself from making any noise. Whatever Kaiba was doing to him, it felt really good.

Suddenly, there wasn't a desk beneath them. They were on the floor in a tangle of limbs and discarded clothing. Artemis was the first to disentangle himself from Kaiba and what looked like two shirts, a jacket, and Kaiba's tie.

"Seto, I don't think your office is a very good place for this. Perhaps we should continue our business meeting in a more... private place? Somewhere like your house, for example?" He said as he got up, looking around for his clothes. Kaiba gave him a rare smile.

"Artemis, I like the way you think..."


	6. Little Brothers Are so Intuitive

Chapter Six. The last of the current re-writes. I'm working on Chapter Seven as you read this, and hopefully, you'll even have a shiny, brand-new Chapter Eight to read soon!

An interesting note about Natsuki, the KaibaCorp. secretary: I actually named her after Natsuki Takaya, the creator of the manga "Fruits Basket". Just thought some of you might find that interesting. And now, without further ado, onto the story!

* * *

Chapter 6  
Little Brothers are So Intuitive 

The two men dressed as quickly as they could, running their fingers through their disheveled hair and smoothing wrinkled clothing. The two of them walked quickly out of Kaiba's office, earning a strange look from Natsuki. Normally, Kaiba didn't leave until very late at night.

"Natsuki, tell anyone who calls that I'm in a meeting. Fowl-san and I wish to continue our meeting in a more private environment."

"Yes, Kaiba-san," his secretary replied, not even stopping to look up from her computer. Kaiba glanced over at Artemis.

"Well, Fowl-san, shall we go?"

"Yes, we shall."

* * *

In Kaiba's car

* * *

The two men were now seated in the back of Kaiba's car, and it was very clear that they were both trying not to do something illicit back there, but neither one was helping the other. Artemis had removed a pen from the pocket of his jacket, and was now playing with it in such a sway that nearly drove Kaiba crazy. Well, _crazier_. Finally, Kaiba had had enough, and grabbed Artemis' wrist, looked at him, and said, "Artemis, if you do not stop that right now, I will be forced to make love to you right here in my car."

"I'm not complaining..." Artemis replied, shifting closer to him and placing a hand very near a certain spot between Kaiba's legs...

"ARTEMIS, I SWEAR-"

"Kaiba-san, we've arrived at Kaiba Mansion," came a voice from the driver's seat. Kaiba turned to look at Artemis.

"_Ex_cellent."

* * *

Inside

* * *

When Kaiba and Artemis stepped into the entryway of Kaiba Mansion, a ball of black came streaking down the main staircase, shrieking, "NII-SAMA!"

"Hello, Mokuba," Kaiba replied quite a bit more calmly, hugging his younger brother, who seemed to still be vibrating from two chapters ago.

"Why's he here?" Mokuba asked, pointing at Artemis, who seemed rather uncomfortable.

"Ar- I mean, Fowl-san and I decided that our conversation needed to be continued in a place where no one would be able to, ahem, overhear us." Mokuba must have caught the hidden meaning in the end of Kaiba's sentence, and replied, "Oh, I see." He turned to Artemis.

"Fowl-san, the two of you will be meeting on the second floor, the last door on your left. I need to talk to Seto for a moment. Make yourself comfortable." Mokuba took his brother by the wrist and led him out of the room.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW I!" he exclaimed wildly.

"Knew what?"

"I knew you had someone in the room with you! You like him, don't you?" This last statement caused Kaiba to turn bright red, and he muttered something so incoherent even the authoress doesn't know what it was.

"You want to hug him, you want to kiss him..." Mokuba started singing. Kaiba pinched the bridge of his nose wearily.

"Mokuba, you really need to stop watching American movies..." Mokuba pretended not to hear him.

"Well, I won't keep you waiting any longer. I'll be spending the night at Ryou's tonight, so don't worry about me... _interrupting_ anything. Have fun with your new boyfriend!" And with that, Mokuba grabbed his bag and ran out the door before Kaiba had fully comprehended what he had said. Sighing dejectedly, he decided that he wouldn't keep Artemis waiting any longer, and walked up the stairs to the room Mokuba had directed him into, which just happened to be his bedroom.

When Kaiba entered the room, he found that he legs suddenly stopped moving, and he breath started coming a little quicker. The lights of his bedroom had been dimmed, and Artemis, who had stripped to his boxers, was kneeling provocatively on his bed.

"Seto...?"

"Damn..." Kaiba breathed, realizing that he needed to rid himself of his clothes.

"Hello?

"Damn..."

"Is that all you can say?" Artemis demanded, pouting slightly. He had discovered that he was quite good at that, and could use it to his advantage.

"No," Kaiba replied making his way across the room and getting onto the bed so that he was almost straddling Artemis, "but that's all I really need to say..." he finished, closing the distance between them with a hot, open-mouthed kiss. Artemis eagerly responded, their tongues battling for dominance, while his hands drifted to the buttons of his shirt, which was quickly removed, followed by his pants and boxers, until Kaiba was completely naked. It was then that he moved away from Artemis.

"No fair. You still have these on..." He stated simply, his fingers lightly tracing patterns over the younger man's arousal. A low moan escaped Artemis lips. Kaiba gave him a wicked smile.

"I think these need to come off..." He said, gripping the waistband with his teen, and pulling it down swiftly, earning him a sharp gasp from Artemis.

"I you liked that, you'll really _love_ this..." Kaiba said, pausing for a moment, then suddenly leaning forward and taking the raven-haired man into his mouth. Artemis' eyes shot open, and he nearly screamed the older man's name aloud as his brain finally comprehended what had just happened.

"S...Seto..." Artemis panted. Kaiba looked up when he heard his name.

"Hmm?" He asked. Artemis's grip on the sheets tightened, and his back arched off the bed, thrusting his hips upward. Kaiba, not expecting this, coughed once, then firmly placed his hands on Artemis' hips, pinning him down as he continued his actions. Artemis' moaning was quite arousing, and he was in a bit of discomfort himself. Artemis wouldn't last much longer... or so he hoped.

As if he had heard his thoughts, Artemis' breathing quickened, and he dug his fingernails into Kaiba's shoulder.

"Seto... I... I'm...going go..." He broke off in the middle of his sentence with a loud cry, throwing his head back in helpless passions, his hands clinging to Kaiba's shoulders as if holding on for dear life.

He opened his eyes to find himself flat on his back, panting heavily, with Kaiba sitting next to him, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

"Wow..." was all Artemis could say when he'd gotten his breath back.

"And it gets better..." Kaiba said half to himself.

"Artemis, are you a virgin?" He asked.

"Yes..."

"_Good_..."


	7. Common Sense

Yes, I know this chapter took a very long time, but it's finally written. I never see fics written like this, so I think you'll be pleasantly surprised with the end of this chapter…

DISCLAIMER: I do not own YuGiOh or Artemis Fowl. Man, I wish I did, though…

* * *

Chapter 7

Common Sense

Seto Kaiba may have been dubbed The Ice Prince by the tabloids, but he was still a teenage boy. A teenage boy with a very fast internet connection, and a large hard drive, among other things. As he was rummaging through a drawer in his bedside table, Artemis came up behind him and looked over his shoulder.

"What are you looking for?" he asked curiously.

"You'll see once I find it... aha! There it is," Kaiba said triumphantly, holding up a small bottle of something. Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"And that would be...?"

"This, my dear Artemis, is lotion."

"What on Earth do you need that for?"

"Let me ask you something: Do you want to be able to walk tomorrow?" Artemis felt his cheeks flush light pink as he nodded.

"I thought so. That bodyguard of yours is pretty observant. Now, the most important question: how do you want to be?"

"EXCUSE ME?" Kaiba looked a bit irritated at Artemis's response.

"You really _are_ a virgin, aren't you?" he sighed, "OK. You can be on your back, on your stomach, on your knees... do you want me to go on?" Artemis looked a bit shocked.

"Whatever's easiest, I suppose. And how did you learn all of this?"

"The internet is a very interesting place. You can learn many things on it. Also, I've had a boyfriend before." Artemis gave him his best glare, but it was quickly replaced by a look of shock.

"Seto, wait! We can't do this!" Everything that Kaiba had ever learned in Health class suddenly came back to him.

"You're right. We can't. First of all, I don't have any condoms. Secondly, I've had a previous partner. Both of us need to get tested. First thing in the morning, we'll go do that, okay?" Artemis gave him a small smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay. I'm glad we came to our senses before anything bad happened." He looked down at himself, realizing that he was naked.

"Erm, do you have any pajamas I can borrow?"


	8. Author's Note

Hello there, devoted readers! I apologize for not posting this sooner, but I've been very busy with school, work, etc. Plus, a good friend of mine had a baby recently (Congrats, Gale! ), and a gay friend of mine (who, appropriately enough, is named Artemis) recently got married (whoo! Gay pride! waves a rainbow flag).

Anywho, "Blue Eyes and Fairies" is on temporary hiatus. Before you get the torches and pitchforks out and hunt me down, allow me to explain. I'm taking this time off from the fic because I'm re-writing it slightly. I'm making the characters older for reasons that will become clear later in the fic, and I'm also fixing my numerous spelling and format mistakes, because I recently discovered that there are WAAAAY too many of them.

Also, on another note, I'm currently in pre-production of my very own webcomic:) It's called "Destiny's a Prankster". You can find out more about it soon at my webpage, www.FrogaholicsAnonymous.us.

One last thing before I go: I'm also changing my pen name to RynSerenity, 'cause that's my name, and I'm skillful like that :winks: . In addition to that, I'm also removing some of my older fics, which really should just be burned. Specifically, these fics are "Together at Last" and "Duelin' Boi and Other Pieces of Crap!". I am also considering removing my Code:Lyoko story, because I have, sadly, lost interest in Code:Lyoko. Perhaps when the new season airs in September(?), I may re-post it.

Lastly, thank you to everyone who has put up with me and my increasingly sporadic update schedule! I hope I haven't lost anyone as a reader because of it, but if I have, that's okay. I'll live :). Well, I guess that's all for now. Once again, thanks, everyone:3 :blows kisses:

Sincerely,

RynSerenity, AKA Galen Archer


	9. Unexpected Introductions

Hi, everyone! It's RynSerenity. I'm really, really sorry it took me so long to get this updated. But, to make up for it, here's three more chapters! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8

Unexpected Introductions

When Artemis awoke the next morning, his first thought was that he'd been kidnapped again. As he woke up more completely, the events of the previous night came back to him, and he realized where he was. He looked over his shoulder, expecting to see Kaiba, only to find that the bed was empty, save for him. Kaiba must be up already. Glancing at the table beside the desk, Artemis noticed a note addressed to him. He picked it up and read it:

_Artemis-_

_I realize that you're still asleep, so I'll just leave this note for you. I'll be downstairs in the kitchen, making breakfast, by the time you wake up and get this. If you're wondering where your clothes are, I folded them and put them on the chair next to the bed._

_-Seto_

_PS. I called my physician and made an appointment for us to get tested at 10:30, so if you're not up by then, I'll be up to wake you._

Artemis looked over at the clock. It read 9:47, which was late for him. He got up, put his clothes back on, and attempted to navigate his way down to the kitchen.

Five minutes later, Artemis finally found Kaiba in the kitchen, making breakfast. He stopped dead at the sight before him. Kaiba was standing at the stove shirtless, his entire body covered in pancake mix, including his loose gray pants. Artemis licked his lips.

"Yum." he said to himself. Unfortunately or not, Kaiba heard his little comment, but decided to ignore it. This frustrated Artemis to no end, like many things, and he walked up behind the half-naked Kaiba, and started to suck gently on his neck. With this action, Kaiba went limp in Artemis' arms, leaning back on him for support.

"Good morning," he whispered in Kaiba's ear, nipping at it.

"Artemis, if you don't let go of me, I'm going to burn the pancakes…" Normally, Artemis wouldn't have cared, but he was quite hungry, so he released Kaiba and let him get back to flipping the pancakes.

Several minutes later, Kaiba set a plate of pancakes in front of him.

"These look fantastic, Seto. I didn't know you could cook!"

"Well, I normally can't. Pancakes are one of the few things I can cook really well." Artemis took a bite of one, and closed his eyes in pleasure.

"These… are… bloody… fantastic…" he said.

"Well, if you're done being in ecstacy over my pancakes, we need to get dressed. We're going to be late."

"Give me a moment. I haven't had a decent breakfast in quite some time," Artemis replied, taking another bite of pancake.

"I've never seen anyone enjoy my pancakes quite as much."

"Oh, I've enjoyed other parts of you even more, Seto…"

At the Clinic

After a short and uneventful drive downtown, Artemis and Kaiba arrived at Kaiba's physician's office. After filling out more paperwork than was probably necessary, they sat down to wait.

"Artemis, calm down. You'd think after all of the things you've been through, you wouldn't be afraid of a few tests," Kaiba said, taking Artemis' hand in his.

"It's not me I'm worried about," he replied, "It's you. You said yourself that you've had a boyfriend before, and that you hadn't been tested since the two of you broke up. I never thought I'd hear myself say this, but… Seto, I'm scared." Kaiba took Artemis' face in his hands, and turned to look him in the eyes.

"Artemis, know that whatever happens, it'll be okay. I want you to know that I-"

"Fowl-san? Is there a Fowl-san in the waiting room?" A voice called. They both looked up to see a young blonde man with a clipboard standing in the doorway.

"I'm right here," Artemis said, raising a hand slightly so that the blonde would notice him. He did, and he walked over to the two of them, extending a hand for Artemis to shake.

"Hello there! Hope you're doing well. I'm- " Kaiba suddenly recognized him.

"_Jounouchi_?" He gasped. The blonde, now known as Jounouchi, stared back at Kaiba for a few minutes before Artemis broke the awkward silence.

"You two know each other?"

"He was my boyfriend," they both said simultaniously.


	10. Testing, Testing

Chapter 9

Testing, Testing...

Artemis stared at him in shock.

"Wait a minute… You know Jou?"

"_You_ know him?"

"We met at a nightclub in Tokyo. I think it was called the Blu'Moon, or something like that. We hit it off fairly quickly, and we developed a sort of casual friendship. There was nothing sexual going on between us, I swear…" Kaiba looked at him, then at Jounouchi, then back at Artemis.

"Then how come he didn't recognize you when he saw your name on the list?"

"When we first met, I introduced myself as Jonathan. Jou never knew my last name. Also, my hair was quite a bit shorter then."

"I see…"

"Well, if you're ready _Artemis_- sexy name by the way- lets go. You'll be in exam room sixy-nine." Jounouchi grinned seductively at both of them, then walked away, hips swaying slightly.

"Alright, _now_ I'm scared," Artemis said dryly. He leaned forward in his chair slightly to watch Jounouchi leave the room, "Although I have to say, you have excellent taste, Seto…"

"Thank… you?" He asked, somewhat confused.

"That was a compliment. Also, if you're still interested in Jou…" Artemis trailed off seductively. Kaiba stared at him, then smacked him in the side of the head lightly.

"Hentai…" Artemis stood up.

"I'd better go in. I don't want to be here any longer than I have to be…"

"You want me to go in with you?" Artemis smiled sheepishly.

"Yes, please…" Kaiba stood up and followed Artemis into the exam room, which took them several minutes to find.

Time Lapse: Twenty Minutes

"Alright, Fowl-san. You're done," Kaiba's doctor said, carefully labeling the last vial of blood and placing it next to the others. All in all, there were five.

"Did you really need to take that many?" Artemis asked, looking relieved that it was over. Not many people knew it, but he had a slight fear of needles. Kaiba stood up.

"Alright. Let's get this over with." He rolled up his sleeve for the doctor, who took quite a bit less time with him, in Artemis' opinion.

"Okay, you're both finished. I'll have the results of your tests in a few hours. I'll phone you when they come in. Have a nice day!" the doctor said, motioning them out the door.

"Well, now what?" Kaiba asked.

"I don't know about you, but I would love to make use of your shower. May I do that?" Artemis asked.

"Only if I can come…"

"Yes, you can, if I have anything to say about it…"


	11. Showers and Other Fun Things

Chapter 10

Showers and Other Fun Things

The ride home, though short, was torture for Artemis. One, he felt he actually needed a shower, and two, he was looking forward to showering with Kaiba…

"We're here."

"Oh, thank god," Artemis said. Kaiba helped him out of the car, and Artemis grabbed him by the lapels of his shirt and pulled him close to kiss him, leaning back on the side of the car. Kaiba kissed him back for several minutes, then pulled away.

"Come on. Let's go inside. I don't really want my neighbours watching us make out on the side of my car. Besides…" a slow grin formed on the brunette's lips, "The shower's inside…" Artemis gave him a look that clearly said that he couldn't care less if all his neighbours saw them, but moved away, and started up the walk to Kaiba's house. They met up again at Kaiba's front door, where he had a bit of trouble getting the door open, because Artemis was leaning against him, his hands starting to undo his belt buckle.

"Artemis, stop. You're not helping."

"But I _am_ helping!"

"Yes; helping me undress." The key finally clicked in the lock, and the two of them nearly fell through the doorway. After kicking off their shoes, they both nearly ran up the stairs and down the hall to Kaiba's bathroom.

Once there, Kaiba turned to Artemis, pinned him to the wall, and started unbuttoning his shirt with his free hand. Tearing his mouth away form Artemis', he began to move down to his neck and collarbone, alternately sucking and nipping lightly as he went. Artemis tangled his fingers in Kaiba's hair, pulling him closer against him, and moaned softly.

"God… Seto. What you do to me…" he whispered, slender fingers finding the buttons of Kaiba's shirt, and unfatsening them as quickly as he could without ripping the fabric. He pushed it off his shoulders, wrapped his arms around Kaiba's neck, and kissed him hard. Kaiba reached behind him, and somehow managed to find the water faucets in his shower. He turned them on, and while the water was warming up, went to work on Artemis' pants. These came off fairly quickly, and Kaiba threw them to the other side of the room.

"Mmm. Unfair. You still have pants," Artemis whined.

"And whose fault is that?"

"Oh, come on. You know damn well I'm not capable of thought when you're molesting me!"

"Oh, I know you're thinking something…" Kaiba smirked against his neck.

"Well, if 'Ah! Oh my god, this feels so good. I'm going to come if Seto keeps this up' counts as "something", then yes…" Artemis said, trailing a hand to rest between Kaiba's legs while working on the buttons of his pants with the other.

"Ah… double assault… not fair," Kaiba protested, albeit halfheartedly.

"I don't see you stopping me…" his only response was a low moan. Finally, the two of them were both undressed, and they stepped into the shower, careful not to slip. Artemis quickly found himself pinned against the wall, the combination of the water and the close contact making what little coherent thought he had left leave his head completely. If it hadn't been for Kaiba holding him up, he would be in a heap on the floor.

Artemis suddenly gasped as he felt Kaiba place his hand dangerously close to his arousal. He wasn't going to last much longer if Kaiba kept that up… the hand moved closer still, and Artemis was about ready to scream with frustration.

"Seto…" he panted, "Stop…" Kaiba pulled his hand away, and Artemis looked dismayed.

"I didn't actually mean stop! I meant stop torturing me, and just _do_ something already!"

"Oh, is that what you meant?" Kaiba said coyly. "Well, if you insist…" he dropped to his knees in front of Artemis and leaned forward, taking him into his mouth. Artemis threw his head back, nearly hitting it on the wall of the shower, and twined his fingers in Kaiba's wet hair, moaning loudly.

Time Lapse: Fifty Minutes

The two of them looked up when they heard Kaiba's phone ringing. He reluctantly got up off of Artemis and went to go answer it. A few moments later, he came back, looking happier than Artemis had ever seen him look.

"Our tests came back. We're both completely healthy," he said. Artemis jumped up and did something he rarely did: he hugged Kaiba. They stood there, embracing, for a few moments, until Kaiba broke the silence.

"Artemis?"

"Hmm?"

"I… I love you."


End file.
